


Winterbäume

by Mela_Beckanie



Series: Magistra Sieran / Ipomoea Nila [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sylvari (Guild Wars)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mela_Beckanie/pseuds/Mela_Beckanie
Summary: Eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte über Ipomoea und Sieran.





	Winterbäume

„Nun komm schon endlich.“, rief Ipomoea ungeduldig in Richtung der Wohnkapsel, die sie gemeinsam mit Sieran bewohnte.

„Komme gleich.“, flötete diese zurück, was jedoch nichts zu heißen hatte, denn genau das hatte sie auch schon auf Ipomoeas letzte Aufforderung geantwortet.

Das Rumpeln und Wühlen setzte daraufhin wieder ein und ließ die Magierin die Augen verdrehen.

„Wenn du nicht bald da raus kommst, dann komm ich rein und helf dir!“, drohte sie gespielt der nicht anwesenden Magistra, die nur eine Sekunde später den Kopf aus der Tür streckte.

„Bin ja schon da meine Wasserlilie.“, sagte sie und trat auf Ipomoea zu.

Die schaute erst verdattert auf Sieran Kopfschmuck und fing dann zu lachen an.

„Du bist verrückt.“, stellte sie kichernd fest, während die Magistra grinsend über die plüschige Quagganmütze strich.

„Ich finde es sehr kleidsam.“, gab sie würdevoll zurück und schritt an Ipomoea vorbei, die ihr noch immer kichernd folgte.

Bis zum großen Asuraportal hatte sie sich dann allerdings wieder beruhigt und ließ sich stattdessen von der allgegenwärtigen Vorfreude anstecken, welche die vielen Sylvari ausströmten, die in einer langen Schlange vor dem Portal warteten.

 

Endlich waren die Magierin und Sieran an der Reihe und gemeinsam betraten sie den magisch leuchtenden Durchgang, der heute wegen der Festivitäten direkt nach Götterfels führte.

Schneeweiße Helligkeit empfing sie auf der anderen Seite, der Duft nach süßem Gebäck und die leisen Klänge einer ihnen unbekannten Melodie. Sie waren eben noch dabei diese Eindrücke zu verarbeiten, da schob sie ein Golem freundlich aber bestimmt zur Seite, wo noch weitere Besucher – ausnahmslos Sylvari – ebenfalls vor Staunen innegehalten hatten und mit großen Augen die Seltsamkeiten um sie herum bewunderten.

„Wo fangen wir zuerst an?“, frage Ipomoea schließlich, nachdem sie sich endlich von dem Anblick hatte losreißen können.

„Ich weiß nicht...“, gab die Magistra zögernd zurück, schien es doch an jeder Ecke etwas Interessantes zu geben. Doch da sie sich irgendwie entscheiden musste, deutete sie nach einigem Schauen auf einen Stand, der offenbar heiße Getränke verkaufte

„Wie wäre es damit? Da riecht es jedenfalls lecker.“

„Stimmt... süß.“, stellte die Magierin begeistert fest und hob schnuppernd die Nase in die Luft, ehe sie Sieran beim Arm packte und auf die Bude zustiefelte. Im Näherkommen verstärkte sich der warme Duft nach Zimt, Apfel und irgendetwas Unbekanntem, das keine von ihnen so recht zu deuten wusste und ihnen dennoch Lust machte, das Getränk zu probieren.

Eine kleine Gruppe aus Menschen, Asura und Norn nahm soeben ihre Becher entgegen als die beiden Sylvari den Stand erreichten und neugierig die Auslage beäugten.

„Zum ersten Mal beim Wintertagsfest, was?“, stellte der Besitzer, ein junger Mann fest und beugte sich über den Tresen zu den beiden Neuankömmlingen.

„Ja, sind wir.“, nickte Ipomoea und die Magistra ergänzte eifrig

„Und es gibt soo viel zu entdecken!“ Das brachte den Mann zum Lachen.

„Ihr Sylvari seid immer so neugierig.“, stellte er fest und zwinkerte

„Das mag ich an euch.“ Dann griff er nach einem Becher und füllte ihn mit der heißen, süß duftenden Flüssigkeit.

„Wisst ihr was, nehmt einen Becher umsonst, seht euch ein wenig auf dem Markt um und wenn es euch gefallen hat, kommt ihr einfach wieder.“ Damit schob er ihnen den Becher über den Tresen, den Ipomoea überrascht entgegen nahm.

„Einfach so?“, fragte sie verwundert nach, worauf der Mann lächelte.

„Einfach so.“, erwiderte er

„Ich wünsche euch viel Spass auf dem Markt.“

„Danke...“, antwortete die Magierin noch immer leicht irritiert, wurde jedoch sogleich von dem Krug in ihrer Hand abgelenkt, der einen so unwiderstehlichen Duft ausströmte, dass sie ihn schließlich anhob und vorsichtig probierte.

„Oh... mhh...“, brachte sie begeistert hervor und leckte sich die Lippen

„Sieran, das _musst_ du einfach probieren!“ Das ließ sich die Magistra nicht zweimal sagen, nahm ihr den Krug ab und probierte ebenfalls einen Schluck.

„Oh wirklich!“, stellte sie fest und trank erneut

„Das ist absolut _wundervoll!_ “ Sie gab den Becher an Ipomoea zurück und blickte sich nach ihrem nächsten Ziel um, das sie schnell entdeckte: nach dem leckeren Getränk fehlte nun das passende Essen. Zwar hatte Sieran schon öfter das Essen anderer Rassen genossen, doch nichts desto trotz war es jedes Mal ein kleines Abenteuer, etwas Neues auszuprobieren.

„Da hin!“, erklärte sie Ipomoea deshalb und zog sie ohne weitere Worte zu dem nächsten Stand hin. Dieser war deutlich bunter gestaltet und bot allerlei Süßigkeiten, von Omnombeerenriegel über Früchtekuchen bis hin zu Erdbeer-Minze-Eis.

Entsprechend begeistert stürzten sich die beiden Sylvari deshalb auf die Auslage und klebten förmlich an dem kleinen Sichtfenster, hinter dem all die Köstlichkeiten aufbewahrt wurden.

„Oh sieh mal!“, rief Ipomoea und deutete auf eine rot-weiß gestreifte Süßigkeitenstange

„Und das! Und das da!“

„Hast du _das_ gesehen?“, unterbrach die Magistra und zeigte auf eine große, schokoladige Kugel die mit weißem Puderzucker bestäubt war.

„Oh, das sieht ja gut aus.“, stellte die Magierin fest und drängte sich näher an Sieran, um die Kugel in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Kann ich euch helfen?“, erklang in dem Moment eine weibliche Stimme und als die zwei aufblickten, sahen sie das freundliche Gesicht einer Asura mit einer lustigen Schleife im zotteligen Haar.

„Ehm ja...“, fing Ipomoea an und trat einen Schritt zurück, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

„Wir hätten gerne...“, begann sie dann und deutete nach und nach auf die Süßigkeiten, die es ihr und Sieran besonders angetan hatten. Nach ihren Anweisungen packte die Asura geduldig eine Leckerei nach der anderen ein und reichte Ipomoea schließlich die voll bepackte Tüte über den Tresen.

„Das macht dann zwei Silber und 70 Kupfer.“, erklärte sie, worauf die Magistra kurz in ihrem Beutel kramte und der Asura das Gewünschte zahlte.

„Danke und viel Spass auf dem Markt ihr zwei!“, bedankte sich die Händlerin und wandte sich gleich dem nächsten Kunden zu, denn während die Sylvari ihr reichhaltiges Angebot geplündert hatten, hatte sich eine kleine Schlange hinter ihnen gebildet.

„So...“, nuschelte Sieran zwischen zwei Bissen

„Wir haben was zu Trinken... Essen... was kommt als nächstes?“

„Ein Spiel!“, rief Ipomoea begeistert und deutete in die Ferne, wo sich einige Kinder lustig im Schnee balgten.

„Na dann komm.“, sagte die Magistra und kniff sie sacht in den Nacken, sodass Ipomoea zusammenzuckte.

„Hey!“, fuhr sie auch sofort auf und wollte auf Sieran losgehen, die verteidigend den Becher hob

„Nichts verschütten!“, rief sie belustigt, worauf ihr die Magierin prompt den Becher aus der Hand stibitzte. Ungelenk versuchte sie dann gleichzeitig einen Schluck zu trinken und nach Sieran zu schlagen, was darin endete, dass diese kichernd nach hinten wegsprang, sodass Ipomoeas Hand ins Leere griff.

Für einen Moment strauchelte sie, doch eine bärenartige Hand griff plötzlich nach ihr und stoppte ihren Sturz.

„Keinen Alkohol verschütten!“, mahnte ein riesiger Norn freundlich zu Ipomoea, während die Magistra ihn mit offenem Mund angaffte. Sie hatte auf ihren Reisen ja schon einige dieser schneeliebenden Riesen kennengelernt, doch ein solcher Hüne wie der, der gerade vor ihr stand, war ihr noch nicht begegnet.

„Danke...“, quietschte die Magierin überrascht auf, nachdem sie wieder sicher stand und sich zu ihrem Retter umgedreht hatte.

„Keine Ursache.“, brummte der Norn, tippte sich kurz an den Kopf und stapfte wieder davon.

„Das war ja was...“, stellte Ipomoea fest, als er außer Hörweite war, und Sieran an ihrer Seite nickte kurz.

„Allerdings.“, stimmte sie zu und blickte dann zu dem Krug in der Hand der Magierin

„Vielleicht hat er aber recht und wir sollten doch zuerst austrinken, bevor wir uns in den Schnee stürzen.“

„Ha!“, lachte Ipmoea frech

„Du hast doch bloß Angst, dass du gegen mich verlierst!“

„Hab ich nicht!“, protestierte diese sofort, während die Magierin sich einen Schluck genehmigte.

„Mmh... doch!“, gab sie grinsend zurück und drückte Sieran ehe sie antworten konnte den Becher in die Hand.

Kichernd und einander kabbelnd setzten sie ihren Weg fort und hatten den Krug wirklich zur Gänze geleert, als sie auf der schneebedeckten Fläche ankamen, wo die Schneeballschlacht stattfand.

„Wollt ihr auch mitmachen?“, erkundigte sich sofort ein mächtiger Charr mit dunkelbraunem Fell und einer roten Zipfelmütze auf dem Kopf und deutete auf eine kleine Gruppe Kinder und Erwachsene, die bereits eifrig Schneebälle schleuderten, sich hinter kleine Eiswände duckten und um dicke Schneemänner herumspähten.

„Oh ja!“, rief Ipmoea sofort und wollte schon losstürmen, als sie der Charr mit einer Pranke aufhielt und ihr das Süßigkeitenpäckchen aus den Armen zupfte.

„Das hier bewahre ich besser für euch auf.“, brummte er und stampfte dann zur Seite, von wo er die ganze Szenerie beobachtete.

„Dann los!“, wandte sich die Magierin an Sieran und stürzte sich begeistert ins Geschehen.

 

Es brauchte einige Zeit, bis die beiden Sylvari den Dreh raus hatten, einen Schneeball so zu formen, dass er gut flog und dennoch am Körper eines Widersachers zerplatzte, doch danach gerieten sie in eine regelrechte Euphorie, jagten mal gemeinsam einen Gegner und dann wieder einfach nur einander über den pudrigen Schnee, sodass regelrechte Staubwolken hinter ihnen emporwirbelten.

Als Sieran wieder einmal hinter der Magierin her war, geschah es, dass Ipmoea stolperte. Die Magistra war jedoch in einer solchen Geschwindigkeit hinter ihr her, dass sie nicht mehr stoppen konnte und lachend plumpsten sie gemeinsam in den weichen Schnee.

„Das ist heute einfach der schönste Tag in meinem Leben.“, stellte Sieran atemlos fest und spürte, wie ein sachter Impuls durch ihren Körper zuckte, ausgehend von der Stelle, an der sie Ipomoeas Hände berührten.

„Finde ich auch.“, erwiderte diese leise und hob eine Hand, um ihr Gesicht zu berühren

„Und ich bereue es keinen Tag, dass ich dir damals auf der Klaueninsel nachgelaufen bin.“

„Geht mir genau so.“, gab die Magistra lächelnd zurück und beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr hinunter, sodass nur noch Ipomoea sie hören konnte.

„Ich liebe dich meine Wasserlilie.“, wisperte sie leise und fühlte, wie Ipomoea unter ihr erschauerte.

„Und ich liebe dich.“, antwortete sie mit belegter Stimme, während sich die strahlende Helligkeit in Sierans Augen auszubreiten schien, bis sie ihr ganzes Wesen erfasste.

Doch ehe sie sich vollends verlieren konnte, hob die Magistra den Kopf, um sich suchend umzublicken.

„Also wenn ich das richtig sehe, gibt es hier noch einiges zu entdecken.“, stellte sie fest und blickte mit begeistert funkelnden Augen zu der Magierin

„Lust auf weitere Abenteuer?“

„Mit dir jederzeit.“, erwiderte Ipomoea lächelnd, worauf sich Sieran von ihr erhob und ihr eine Hand hinstrecke.

„Na dann komm meine Wasserlilie.“, forderte sie sie auf und zog die Magierin in die Höhe, um noch die vielen weiteren Wunder des Wintertages mit ihr zu erkunden.

 


End file.
